Storybrooke's Dirty Little Secrets
by ShirohebiGirl
Summary: Henry's father revealed? Why does the Evil Queen really hate Snow White? Beast before Beauty? And so much more... Next chhapter coming soon!
1. Storybrooke Part one

Fanfic of ABC's ONCE UPON A TIME

Storybrooke- part 1

"You do owe him 2 favors now mom."

"Henry-" Emma and Henry could do nothing but watch as Mr. Gold casually strode past everyone in the diner. Unlike all the other men, his eyes were not on Ruby and her scarlet miniskirt- in fact when and if he ever looked at Ruby it was into her eyes, so at first Emma pondered if something other than business transaction had ever gone on between the two, but instead she had noticed they were only glances of confusion like there was something he couldn't answer. Right now anyway he was headed towards them, eyes on Emma.

There was never much in Mr. Gold's demeanor that gave clear view into his motive. Emma's mind raced searching for snappy comebacks that normally got her through such uncomfortable confrontations. But she was all out of smart ass remarks from an encounter with Regina yet again, so feeling unprepared she merely held her breath tight in her lungs.

She could feel Henry squirming further back in the cheap leather booth with each step Mr. Gold took. Even though you could almost never hear him coming, not even the clodding noise of his cane, you were simply overcome with a chilling vibration that climbed up your body and you became aware of everything. Every noise when you saw him.

Emma- despite wearing her cherry red jacket- shuddered with a chill. Her gut lurched a bit as he was now only a foot away. She boldly glanced up at his eyes but they were focused on the floor now. "Henry..." She said again as Mr. Gold turned an immediate left and sat at the next table over.

Henry was tense but kept quiet. Emma knew that if Mr. Gold wasn't in earshot he would be cautioning her about what she should say or at most pleading to leave the restaurant. Her mouth opened again to say Henry's name- for a reason she couldn't remember- as he tugged her arm and ducked under the table. "I know you want me to go. I can see my _'mom' _looking for me over at the arcade again anyway." Emma smirked at how Regina fell for that jip yet again."_**He**_ doesn't want me here right now either, I can tell. Just be careful." Henry wrapped her tight in a hug before dashing off toward a clearly ticked off Madame Mayor.

"Smart boy..." Right on cue. "Quite the young gentleman too I see..." Mr. Gold nodded from the door to the table. Emma hadn't realized that Henry had left $1.50 on the table; enough to pay for his milk.

"Yeah. Don't know where he gets it though." The arcade was right across the street and Emma watched Regina making quite the scene of being a _concerned_ mother, like she knew Emma was watching.

She turned back to Mr. Gold, he was watching too. "Don't be so cross with yourself." He smirked and turned to face her, pushing some hair out of his eyes as he did so. "You're twice the lady that Regina wishes she could be." Emma was genuinely surprised.

She couldn't think for a moment. "Thanks..." He was still standing; quite the gentleman. "Have a seat." He thanked her and sat across from her. Their knees just barely touching.

"I truly can't figure out you've lasted this long without doing...I don't know, something." And by something he meant _why hasn't Regina ended up in the __**ER**__ yet?_

"Well Mr. Gold, I wouldn't want to owe you anymore favors." She stated as she slid Henry's change into Ruby's waiting hand.

"Hm. Well, Emma, its just a simple barter system really. One thing for another; it's how economics work isn't it?" This of course was accompanied by one of his trademark smirks. This all seemed odd to Emma, him here and away from the clutter of his shop and without the wall of a counter between them.

"Economics are crap. It's never a fair trade..." Mr. Gold's smirk left with this. "Hey. The other day for the name of those two kid's father, why did you ask for forgiveness? You didn't do anything to hurt me." She wondered what he was thinking as he shifted slightly.

"I want to ask you a favor dear sheriff..." So it was finally time.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later-" The diner doors swung open and in came a rather distraught Mary Margaret.

Mr. Gold tilted his head. "Not for me Emma, for her."


	2. Fairytale Land Part one

Fanfic of ABC's ONCE UPON A TIME

Fairytale Land- Part 1

"Good morning my sweet Lacy!" The King took Lacy's soft pallid face between his caressing palms. Lacy smiled and stifled a yawn. It was early in the morning and she'd just awoken; startled slightly at her father's sudden jolt of joy, it was contagious.

"You must calm yourself father. Ha ha, I am simply becoming 10 years of age. That's not much to celebrate." Smiling meekly she pushed back some loose locks of dark hair and adjusted her silver and gold tiara.

"No Lacy, everyday you live is a day to rejoice. Come dear, your mother is expecting you." She ran forward and out onto the balcony, wrapping her mother tightly in a hug. The King cooed to the Queen. "And how is my humble, radiant Queen Regina this fine morning?" Queen Regina smiled brightly taking her husband and daughter into her arms, all gazing towards the rising sun. It was a fine morning indeed...except...she looked around, this gorgeous moment feeling a bit incomplete. "Where is Snow?"

Snow pulled the cloak tight around her shoulders and entered the dark tavern's chamber.

_Here I go..._

Today is her kid-half-sister Lacy's birthday. No one would really care if she went out for a bit. You see, her father and stepmother Regina were always swooning over Lacy; their precious creation. Snow always saw Lacy being spoiled to her wits end.

And today being Lacy's birthday and all staying in the castle would only magnify her feelings of loneliness. No one would miss her. Sure Regina might try but she was always too into Lacy and everything she did. Snow never once felt that her and Regina had a bad relationship, it was just hard sometimes, always feeling left out.

Therefore, here she'll be, gambling. The dim lighting did well in hiding the bulk of her features so she never worried with her identity. She sat at the first open table she found and took out a small pouch packed full of coins. She liked to pretend that the guys that won against her would use the precious coins to turn their lives for the better, but she guesses they never had or never would. And the guy who sitting across from her now was definably a thug, but no man.

This was a beast. Even sitting he towered over all, when he breathed she could hear small growls rumble through him. Snow took silent deep breaths and thought. "Just a thug."


	3. Storybrooke Part TWO

Fanfic of ABC's ONCE UPON A TIME

Storybrooke- part 2

_Thanx everyone who commented so far, really thanx. Any suggestions or questions (maybe you'll get hints). And there is a poll on my profile please vote because it pertains to the fate of this story._

Both Emma and Mary Margaret are back at the apartment. After getting a quick synopses Emma is relaying it back to make sure she heard it all _correctly_. "Let me get this straight...We barely have any food because you've been spending the majority of your- I feel ashamed to say- _my_ income on raffle tickets?" Emma dumped Mary Margaret's bag out on the counter and sifted the many tickets through her fingers. "Not to mention, but your doing this because you- dare I say- **gambled**?" Emma slapped her trembling hands down on the counter top.

Mary Margaret sat looking down, her eyes ringed red and full of glittering tears. "I was having a hard time paying for the apartment a little while ago...and one day when I was finally going to be able to pay the bills...I lost." Emma pushed herself off the counter and went to pat Mary Margaret's trembling shoulder.

How was she going to fix this one? "WAIT. Your a _**school teacher**_, you could lose your job-"

Mary Margaret straightened. "**No!** No I- I won't, it was promised to be kept secret." The tears had escaped and were streaming down her face. "Mr. Gold made sure of it. That's why I was at the diner, to ask for more help. But...then I saw he was talking to you. What'd he want?" She took deep breaths and dabbed at her eyes.

Emma hugged her tightly. She didn't want her to know just yet; because it was something quite dangerous. "Just trying to sell me some crappy antique lamp to 'spruce up' the place." She wasn't completely lying, he really had once.

Even though what he truly said was a what Mary Margaret was telling her now, and a way she could help her groveling roommate. Emma couldn't figure out if Mary Margaret was telling her all this because she'd been discovered, or maybe because her new best friend was the new sheriff and saw it as a higher road to whatever Mr. Gold had in mind. Either way it was clearly a great weight off Mary Margaret's shoulders.

Then something occurred to her. "Hey, ya you've been buying tickets to win the daily raffle at the grocery store. But about this gamble. What do you lose if you don't have the money?"

"The apartment, the very thing I set out to save. I'll be homeless- _we'll_ be **homeless**. I've sold what little I had and it's not enough. The apartment pays off the rest." Emma asked why it couldn't be put off a little longer. "Because, Emma...this guy is a thug. I was _stupid_ and said I had more money than I really did. And when he found out...he pulled a knife on me and said he'd take me instead." She sobbed a bit more before gaining composure.

Emma's eyes widened. "WHOA! We're not talking about Mr. Gold are we?" He didn't seem like the type to pull a knife on you; he was more of a loophole guy.

Mary Margaret shook her head and waved her hands, sniffling, and yet at the same time smiling. "No Emma. Mr. Gold saved me. Well, as best he could. You see he's usually at these gambling things, but he doesn't gamble unless he's been challenged. And he always wins. He saw the struggle and coaxed the guy into waiting another 3 months. The man agreed. But now my time is up, and I'm not ready..." Wow...It really did seem like Mr. Gold really had tried to help, not that harsh after all. Hm.

But something was off. "You don't owe him anything?..."

She smiled; he'd never asked.


	4. Fairytale Land part TWO

Fanfic of ABC's ONCE UPON A TIME

Fairytale Land- Part 2

Snow White stood pressed against the wall; her vision still blurred from being slammed there in the first place. She'd lost. At first it wasn't a problem, she simply handed over the coins, but some partiers were teasingly shoving around and her hood fell down. Her fair skin and long hair left exposed to all the drunkard jerks and shifty-eyed thieves. And to the angry beast before her, she was a better deal. "I'll take you instead..." His voice growled through bared teeth. She kicked and yelped as he began toting her along by the arm.

Just as they reached the threshold of the door they bumped into a man. His eyes were downcast and his shoulders slumped, he wore ragged brown clothing and a dagger was fastened to his belt- dribbled in blood. Snow clutched his robes in all her might, desperate. "_**Sir! Sir! Help me!**_" The beast stopped to laugh at the effort and much louder at the scrawny man she'd asked it from. Snow watched the man smile and toss back his hair, his skin seemed to glitter a bit as if he'd been dusted with _gold_.

He looked the tall beast into the eyes. "Leave this poor deary alone, you _'filthy exile'_" The man spoke the words of the 'filthy exile' as if he'd quoted someone and with a bitter look; like they were a poison. It was only a moment the expression had crossed his face before he'd replaced it flawlessly with a crooked and mischievous smile. "My have the mighty fallen...Have you forgotten your manners? Ask. I say we let the young lady decide." The man turned his eyes to Snow and gave a little bow. The beast looked shocked.

For a moment she let herself marvel at the strange man and his courage and smirked _of course_ her choice was **no.** "She is a women. She needs no say." At this remark the man tittered and reached for his dagger, but with this came ridicule. "And you are a scrawny wimp. _**You**__ can't hurt me_." Without a sound the man vanished.

With him went the lively music, the drunk laughter, and the candlelight. Merely a blink in time had passed when he appeared again, but what he took did not return, everyone in the tavern except the beast and Snow were dead. "Everyone deserves a choice..." He laughed out loud this time. Snow felt a pang of sorrow; not for the bodies around them, but when she watched this unstable man that was beginning to frighten her . Before she could ask what he was about the beast snatched up Snow and dashed, throwing the torch above the door down into the hay- the tavern quickly set ablaze.

They went quite a distance before the beast set her down and bound her hands. He crouched to her eye-level and she spat at in his face. The strange man was nowhere in sight. "Ah ah, _Snow White_, yeah I'm not stupid." He dabbed at his face. "No one ever forgets a pretty face..." Snow did recall a rumor that one of her father's friends- also of nobility- had been terribly altered by an angry witch into a creature; she'd thought it was political scandal, guess not. "Just as you will never forget my face...your mine now. I'll allow you a choice though." He cut the bindings, all the while his eyes searching- perhaps for that strange mystical man.

"If you don't meet me by the end of three days, I'll have your daddy's throat."

Snow returned home. She hadn't been missed much. Sure she was scolded but it just wasn't cared about. She could have been dead. The scolding was just questioning of "why weren't you here for Lacy's big day" or the simple "what is wrong with you." She never got to answer, they were all rhetorical.

Snow let another day pass, not giving much thought to the beast's threat. But one night at dinner a servant got a little _too_ close to the king; a knife in his hand and eyes on Snow. She began to pack that night.

Then she had a thought. No! The king was her father first. Lacy wasn't grateful. Lacy wasn't. Lacy was a thief who'd stolen her life. _Her_ _**father.**_ Tonight, she thought, little Lacy White will go with the beast.


	5. Storybrooke Part THREE

Fanfic of ABC's ONCE UPON A TIME

Strorybrooke- part 3

After consoling Mary Margaret, Emma headed over to Mr. Gold's shop. The sun was going down- casting orange glow over the damp town. Mr. Gold was expecting her and had stepped outside to wait for her; the light coming from behind him truly made him look golden.

She approached him sternly despite the way he was looking unwittingly friendly and inviting. Had hell frozen over? "Are you ready Emma?" He asked almost immediately.

"Yeah, anything to help Mary Margaret, that's what I said wasn't it?" She pulled her arms tight around herself, there was a slight chill.

He smiled. "Indeed, it is." The wind blew at her a little colder now from behind her as she faced him. She looked for a moment at Mr. Gold and for the oddest thought she let herself wonder. If he put her arms around her what would she feel? Would he be as warm as the light he stood in; would it really be as comfortable as it seemed? Mr. Gold went straight faced. " I didn't know he was going with you..." Emma blinked the thoughts away and turned.

Henry came to stand at her side. "There's nowhere she's going that I can't." He squared his shoulders and stood firm. Emma really didn't know how Henry got there and considering the task- she wished he wasn't.

Emma took him by the shoulders that relaxed at her touch and looked him in the eyes. "Henry you can't-" But Henry's eyes were smoldering and he wasn't going anywhere without knowing she was okay. "Henry, I'm going back into the mines." He didn't seem shocked at all. "_And_ if your going to come along you'd better be _**immensely**_ careful..." It was better than being alone.

Henry smiled. Emma worried. And Mr. Gold sighed and went back into the shop; returning shortly with a backpack that he handed to Henry. "It's for...protection." His voice wavered just a bit and Emma could see that he really meant it. She thanked him and opened the car door for Henry, but Mr. Gold only nodded and watch them drive off before going inside. It was dark now.

"Why are we going at night?" Henry questioned as he fished through his safety supplies.

"Cause it's easier to get past the guards in the dark." Security of the mine had gotten tighter since the last incident. Emma had told Henry only part of why they were there, leaving out Mary Margaret's gambling. All he needed to know that if the 'rent' wasn't paid she'd lose her home.

Mr. Gold informed her the mine was once used for precious gems and assured her that a little ways into the mine there would be an abandoned stockpile, enough to suffice the debt.

Emma parked the car and they walked the rest of the way, ducking past Leroy's constantly swaying flashlight. A small but size able hole had been cleared- leaving an opening into the mine. Quickly yet gingerly they maneuvered over wood and rubble. Henry flicked on Mr. Gold's flashlight to guide the way.

The air was thick and muggy as they got deeper in. "Hey, mom?" Henry said as he kicked aside an old _Apollo bar_ wrapper- probably from when he was stuck here last time. _Please_ _God_ _, _Emma hoped that wouldn't happen again. "Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know Henry." Mr. Gold did seem to be playing quite the valiant card by assisting Mary Margaret- just full of surprises.

She'd had a dream about him- while she took a nap between confronting Mary Margaret and arriving at the pawn shop. Emma was still reeling over this but she did once hear that dreams were a mind's way of sorting through the day's happenings; and what an odd process it was.

She recalled them at the diner when he slid into the booth, and she remembered feeling the way she did when he was close. Yet her dream began there close to him;

_She asked again. "Why did you ask for forgiveness?" He simply rose up and she did nothing but watch as he began to lean in toward her._

_ He kept on leaning until he got close enough to just dodge right of her suddenly tingling lips. She felt him smile by her ear, maybe because she was letting him get that close. But the smile left and Emma had never heard so much severity in all her life than in what he said. "If you have to ask then you'll never know." Her stomach twisted a bit. Was it butterflies or vomit? Something about him set her off balance and yet she did nothing to move. A vexing contradiction._

And that's when she woke up; no explanation or even the chance of finding one for what he meant.

Fighting to get back on task, she mussed Henry's hair. "Your brave kiddo." Braver than she was at ten. He'd proved it today by telling off Mr. Gold; something most Storybrooke resident couldn't seem to do. And apparently something that her subconscious didn't even try to do.

"Well both my parents are brave."

"Are?" Her heart skipped.

"Yeah, cause acts of bravery never die." _Oh_, she felt relieved he still believed the fireman story and felt stupid he might know otherwise.

The night she met Henry's father she'd been partying pretty hard. Most of that night was a blur- but anyway the bottom of a mine wasn't a place to reminisce. This memory was better off recalled over a glass of wine. Plus that dream was enough to trip over herself.

They searched some mounds of dirt but found only quartz. Then their eyes caught a glimpse of something silver, a chain? No, a _wall_...?

Emma took the light and moved in; small glittery crystals seemed to be laced into thick silvery fibers. Small spiders were moving constantly among the the strange quilt-like wall. "Eww...Itsy Bitsy Spider, right Henry..."

It was meant as a joke but Henry gasped and reached into Emma's coat pocket where he'd seen her put a small plastic box of mints. "Good only 2 left. Here." She raised an eyebrow but took the mints.

Sensing intruders, the spiders dashed out in all directions but Henry managed to trap one. He peeled off the wrapping of the box and peered at the jittery creature inside. "I've never seen a single spider or web in Storybrooke." Emma smiled, _of course not._

She tried further to examine the spiders' object of interest. She ran her hand along shimmering surface; it was solid and felt smooth like metal. "Henry, what's in your 'supply bag'?" Heck, maybe Mr. Gold included a pickax.

"Um...batteries, a pocket knife-"

"EEEAAAAAH!" Emma's body shook and her eyes rolled as if she'd been electrocuted. A small group of spiders had collected and bitten down on her idle hand.

She collapsed. **"Mom!"**


	6. Fairytale Land Part THREE

Fanfic of ABC's ONCE UPON A TIME

Fairytale Land- Part 3

**Sorry for such a long pause.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to the epic team of OUAT demigods for posting mine and many other epic and wonderful things on their website **. ** and they can also be found via /onceuponatimefans and onceuponafan via twitter.**

**Note:this chapter includes a Rumple POV.**

Snow tried over and over to justify exactly why she was doing

Snow tried over and over to justify exactly why she was going along with this. Maybe she was a little vain, a little selfish? She didn't- she couldn't- put it into words. But every ounce of her body kept moving forward with Lacy not to far behind.

It didn't take much to coax Lacy out of the castle and away from Regina's watchful eyes. In Lacy's mind they were in the forest to play.

They used to come here and pretend to mix potions by grinding up twigs and ferns. Snow's always ended up as a mangled mess, but Lacy's became a fine minty green powder; perfection. And it always made Snow ponder what Lacy might be able to do with real magic.

Snow quickly rid of the memory- it wasn't helping. Ridding of Lacy was for the better- right? If the king was killed the kingdom would end in shambles; well in Snow's mind it did. She was so confused. She didn't want to lose her father or end up in the background either.

"We seem a little lost..." Physically they weren't lost. The beast was going to meet them at the end of a path on which Lacy and her had walked many times before. Lacy must have really meant how Snow was lost in her ways- the thoughts and directions of her heart. Why could she know that?

Did she know what was at the end of the path? Snow quickened her pace. "Let's play hide and seek. I'll go down over there and you count to 10- like your age. A party game." They turned their backs to each other (Snow knew for the last time). So Snow, wanting to get this whole thing over with, hurried down the path. She ducked quite silently into the bushes when she spotted the creature, and bit down on her quivering lip.

Not long after did Lacy round the bend to face the bloodthirsty beast. The beast let out a frightening roar- after all he was dooped. "That Snow... seems her heart isn't as fair as her face. It is pale in compassion." Lacy hadn't spoken, not even a yelp. Snow resisted to run out and help for it was too late; why lose more lives than needed right?

"I'll take you. And you will be my servant." The tying of rope was audible, and harsh, it was sure to be chaffing Lacy's arms. And so began the first day that everything began to fall.

Rumple wanted dearly to sink into a daze but kept alert. He wanted sleep and it would not take him.

With no rest in sight he wandered through towns looking for nothing in particular. Except maybe Baelfire; Where was he? Rumple couldn't recall. Or maybe he just didn't want to- not yet.

He looked at his faintly glittering hands; it wasn't too long ago that he took Zoso's power. What was it doing to him? A few weeks ago he'd killed all those tavern scum in a rage of fury- or was it joy? Did he only help that girl to prove his might and test his power? He wasn't precisely sure how to use the power but he noticed that each time he did his appearance altered; becoming sparky here and a little scaly there.

Then his ears began to ring. Low ringing; a wee little tune- he smiled.

Following the sound at first led him to the town square and then yet another tavern. Rumpelstiltskin had discovered that these tunes he heard were the subconscious callings of the despaired. No doubt it was someone in the tavern Anyway, given his current mood he was glad he was here.

He would gladly just ignore the ringing and yet again drink himself to the brink of death. Just 20 steps...19 steps left...14 steps (the ringing grew)...12 steps (he hoped to god the alcohol would drown it out)...10- This time it was a screeching wail that buckled his knees; not enough to collapse but enough to halt him.

He gripped his head._ "Where is it coming from?"_ He thought as the sound centered and then beaconed like a compass, pointing him in the right direction.

Now a small crate that surely transported animals awaited before him. "Well I guess even animals can want." He pounced down on one knee. "Do you yearn to be free little creature?"

His heart lept when the tune crescendoed into a sweet melodious arc.

"Near and far I will go,

To spar on fate's woe,

Fore if I see fair,

No longer need thee despair."

Now the song became soothing- the song of hope was always soothing. His hand found it's way between the bars, something feathered across he shin- something warm but weak; it was not an animal. Lightly it gripped his hand.

Curiosity piqued in him so he took a glance into the crate. A young girl somewhere between 10-12 stared back. He laughed a bit at first at the girl's odd circumstance but the more sober part of him wanted to help. "Hello my little deary."

"**Get back from there!**" A voice roared from behind and the girls tune sobered into a low bellowing anger. Rumple's pulse throbbed in it's wake.

"Hello Beastie." Rumple bit his tongue at the remark. No one likes to be reminded of the monster they'd become- especially someone under similar circumstance as he. O, but it was **fun** to see _him_ mad.

And although the beast's towering height and fangs frightened him he took a step forward. His veins surging with a kind of electricity. "This girl is yours? She doesn't quite resemble quite resemble the maiden from that tavern. Oh-" He smiled in triumph. "Did she say no? How humble of you to oblige."

The beast showed an expression that let Rumpel know he recalled the day they met. And this time it was the beast to take a step back. "That girl betrayed her little half-sister, the Queen's bloodline daughter, Lacy. Now I have her as my slave.

Rumple raised a brow. "Now is that truly fair?..." The beast didn't hear the mumble and after an awkward silence the beast- a little hesitant- took the crate and began to leave. All the while the ringing screeched in Rumple's ears. _"Please no confrontations tonight, let me rest."_

"**HELP!**" This was something new! The song had turned into a voice, he almost ran after them, but he stopped. He new the more he tangled with magic the worse it would become...

Later, as he drank and examined his hands _again_, he filled with regret. "Have you seen this girl?" A man in a cloak asked.

"What?" Rumple's body magnetized to the man whom was holding out a small parchment drawing of a girl about 10-12 years old. It was Lacy- except she was cleaner and smiling. Rumpel again fought the will of his power and turned away. Drinking the girl away wasn't working after all.

Suddenly the man's beard itched across Rumple's ear as the man whispered into it. "_**Dark One.**_ That is what you have full yet to become. I can save you, my family knows the Dark legacy.** Just help me find my daughter.**" Rumple finally faced the man. It was the king.


	7. Fairytale Land Part 4

A ONCE UPON A TIME Fanfic

Fairytale Land- Part 4

Rumple hid cautiously beside the rusted gates of the Beast's palace listening to the haunted echo of Lacy's screams both with his ears and his mind. He felt them provoking action in him yet he stayed still- at the same time wanting to cower and yet he itched to move forward.

Sine the beginning of his transformation everything within him quarreled- it was maddening. But luckily the King's ancestry had taught him a solution to this wretched curse. A part of him had already decided to use Lacy as a kind of leverage against the King if necessary; but another part wanting nothing to do with prolonging a separation between parent and child. But as he now knew- magic comes with a price, and this time he wanted it to be worth it's weight in the golden promises it made.

(switch to side character POV)

"Hellooo wee little Lacyyy!" A shrilling voice rang out as a hand swished through Lacy's scraggy hair- she jumped at the sudden touch.

Meredith Potts, another servant of the Beast whom served as head of the kitchens and a motherly figure to all others, watched in curiosity as the arm retreated back through the window and was replaced by a face- its features to far and shadowed for her to analyze them.

Lacy had just received a harsh lashing for conversing with a stranger in town- Meredith scoffed at that accusation- Lacy hardly ever spoke. And Meredith hated seeing people in harm did her best to not let it happen again. "Lacy, you'd better come away from the window now dear-"

Her condolences were ignored when the person at the window let out a cackling laugh. "You're living like _animals_!" A loud boom sounded at the top of the stairs.

In seconds the Beast bounded down yelling. "**What is going on in here-**"

"Oh yes! Beasties' here, I didn't want to have to steal sooo...ah, how 'bout a little reenactment?" The bars on the window began to glow a steaming orange and were ripped clean out- the visitor slid gracefully in- landing at Lacy's side, all the while Lacy kept her dead gaze on the ground. "This time Lacy _is_ the damsel." The man laughed- not once looking at Lacy, and surely if he did his spirits wouldn't be so high- perhaps that was his reason. Meanwhile, the Beast tore open the cell door but then merely stood still and gritted his teeth.

"I'm a little short on time though so I'll just hasten the process." The man took Lacy up at the waist and held her beside him. The room suddenly engulfed in flames, Meredith cowered back at the intense heat but watched in silence as they surrounded and shrunk in on the howling Beast. When it was over Meredith found herself alone- her cell opened, the Beast slain. And Lacy and the man were nowhere in sight.

(Lacy POV)

Lacy- in the months she'd spent serving the Beast had become someone else, especially to anyone she'd known before if she ever crossed them again. She hardly spoke and always kept her gaze to the ground- it had been quite some time since she looked up.

But as of the events that night she let the deadness of her begin to peel away. She was free now. The man who'd taken her briefed her on her father's search; she was missed. She didn't expect any less of the people who loved her- especially her mother and father. _**"But Snow...why...why did she give me away..?" **_She thought of the question she may never know the answer to. After all, what Snow did was treason right? She was likely dead...or did anyone even know that Snow caused her absence?

She felt her heart sinking again and began to regress back into a stoic glaze...but something caught her eye. A small glint of light like from a shiny gold piece. Was the man carrying gold? No- it was his skin!

Lacy let her bad thoughts drift away as the strange man before served as great distraction. She hoped he didn't know she was staring and admiring the oddness that was him- making up her own theories of how he came to be. But she also noticed his self admiration as each time they crossed a patch of light he too seemed bewitched by the way he glittered- his eyes danced at the spectacle.

"Why are you so-" She stopped herself at the same time the man flashed before her with his hands motioning her to 'stop' before she asked a question the Lacy guesses he might get asked a lot.

"As much as I want to her the voice to match the song, I'd rather we not speak of my circumstance." Lacy couldn't bring herself to understand what the man meant, for one she was amazed at the way her courage and adrenaline built up when she'd spoken to him- in a way they hadn't in a while, she was glad to know she wasn't as down trodden as she thought. Plus, it didn't make any sense, what song?

"You know _magic_." She stepped back and blushed. Of course he did- he just used it to free her.

The man heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Ay, indeed I do." A silence passed before they walked again. Lacy again noted his self awe. The magic was something new to him.

(Queen Regina's POV)

Regina sighed heavily as her eyes scanned the horizon again. "Where are you my daughter..." Regina had come to sit on the balcony everyday waiting for Lacy to return home, to dance into her awaiting arms. Snow joined her on most days- like today. At least Snow was okay, Regina was immensely glad she didn't lose two of her children to a band of thieves in the forest. A tear escaped her.


	8. Storybrooke Part 4

Fanfic of ABC's ONCE UPON A TIME

Storybrooke- part 4

**Storybrooke- 10 years before Emma's arrival (Mr. Gold's POV)**

** "**_Eighteen years"_ Mr. Gold thought. _"Eighteen years of loneliness." _

Repeating- although in another circumstance- the life he already knew. A life where he saw the same stupid mistakes being repeated, even his own. Which having been previously laid in motion would let him do nothing to change it.

The wind swept his face, he felt tainted and hollow- nothing at all like when he felt at a constant high. He rubbed a small sliver on his thumb and looked down- his suit coat laying in the dirt. The moon loomed close and he let himself admire it for one last time. Yes he's at the top of a tree and yes he is going to jump and **die**.

He had no hope. He knew full well now the pain that cursed him, and the filthy lie they were all living, it almost made him scream sometimes.

He knew there was someone to help them and he knew where she was partying at this exact moment- right over that treeline. **Emma**...

_"Emma I wi-"_ No he refused to wish- no wish was ever perfect, he would never allow himself to wish. He did yearn for hope and love a **savior.** Emma.

But never would that happen. He opened his arms and released the tree- letting go of the world that bound him, off one of the tallest trees in Storybrooke on the edge of town.

Would death really set him free. Sure it sounded as if the answer was in the question, but he knew better. He wanted dearly to be set free of his cursed woes. _"Please, please...save me- set me free-"_

_**FWAP!**_

__Mr. Gold hit the ground fast and hard. He felt cold. Cold- and alive!

There was no way! He blinked and tears came, he coughed and a spurt of blood from his bitten tongue emerged, he went to move and all his body followed flawlessly- aside from a painfully shattered leg. He was very alive alright.

He'd landed not far from the road, and too bewildered to care he dragged himself over to it with little caution. The he remembered something, a certain special** agreement. "You **_**sick **_**bastard!"** He spat the phrase and whether it was to himself or another was unclear. _"I asked to be __**saved 'please'**__. Damn it!" _When he reached the pavement he struggled to stand by means of the Storybrooke town limit sign.

He froze.

**Welcome to Storybrooke** leered beside him. He'd always known the sign to read as **Now leaving...**

No one was allowed to leave. And now here he is _outside_ Storybrooke. _"I did ask to be set __**free..." **_Not wanting to go back just yet, Mr. Gold began limping further away from town- his walk becoming more graceful with practice.

He went along with a vague sense of direction until he reached a rather busy city- full of neon lights and noise! For a moment he felt a giddy leap in his suddenly electric heart. _Storybrooke_ was a quiet and hushed place. He knew that town backwards and forwards in a sense of the words. But this was something **new**.

Something else long lost awoke in him- fear. _"Where am I."_ He let himself another glance back to Storybrooke, how ever far the town was from here didn't matter, it was clearly down a road on which no one thought to travel.

A women that had been eying him sauntered across the street. In a way she reminded him of Ruby; both voluptuous and-

"Hey, you look like you could _afford_ some fun. How 'bout it, my knight in shinning armor?"

-both equally vulgar. She started to run her fingers through his hair. His ears were suddenly full with an **annoying** ringing that ,frankly, ticked him off.

"_Sounds_ like you need some help." He took her hands down and smiled.

"You betcha, I-" He pushed her arms away and kept on walking.

"Go find some."

Elsewhere in the same town on a seemingly empty street, a girl swayed as she walked. She isn't drunk, she has a migraine. "Happy 18th birthday to me" She frowned and rubbed her searing head. Nonstop Dance Dance Revolution just wasn't her style. _"That's the last time I slip up to a bunch of stranger's that it's my birthday-"_

Emma's arms were suddenly jerked back into a painful position until she had no choice but to fall to her knees. A group of men quickly surrounded her; one- 'the leader'- displayed a polished black cane before her eyes. The guy didn't need the cane, of course it was stolen or maybe it was a family heirloom being put to bad use. Either way it was something she wanted to avoid cause these men were drunk- and strong. _"O, crap." _She spotted an ex-boyfriend in the mix.

The cane came crashing into her stomach when she refused a to drink the beer being forced upon her; she held strong but failed when she opened her mouth to yell in pain. Not long into the dilemma did she begin to lose her awareness, then all at once she inhaled- and began drowning on the alcohol. At first the men worried they'd kill Emma before they had their _fun_, but being drunk as heck themselves began to laugh.

**"Who the hell are **_**you**_**!"** One groupie suddenly shouted.

The scene before Emma was nothing but dark shapes now- quarreling shapes. One was moving faster and more agile than the rest; and from what she could guess, the new silhouette apprehended the cane and was using it well,weapon-wise.

The gang was dropping like flies, and Emma- still choking- couldn't tell her savior was killing the men or knocking them unconscious.

Her lungs clenched; it was getting so dark...the silhouette stepped closer and she could faintly see the man. Her put his mouth to hers and air flowed in. He rhythmically pounded her chest and her heart beat strong again. When her focus shifted away from her blurred vision to her aching bruises and cuts she noticed something even more fantastic. It felt almost like her wounds were healing!


	9. Fairytale Land Part 5

Fanfic of ABC's ONCE UPON A TIME

Fairytale Land- Part 5

**NOTE:**** If you'd like you can follow me on TWITTER via ShiGoodfield**

**Also, I have a PAGE ON FACEBOOK Shianne Goodfield I not only write fan fiction for Once Upon A Time but I'd like to be on it someday- please 'like' the page and perhaps I'll get enough 'likes' to be noticed.**

Lacy lay wide awake beside the cackling fire listening intently to the Strange Man's murmurs. Although the castle was only a mile or two away- they'd needed to stop and take a rest.

Except, Lacy noticed, her estranged escort wasn't resting at all. He was sitting upon a low swung branch and entertaining himself by humming. And also he occasionally rambled on about things that Lacy couldn't decode or give examples of due to utter incomprehension.

She'd become a bit 'hell-bent' on figuring out the man's odd commodity. At times seemed like two different people; his expressions were so retelling of his emotions but were so quick to change that his thoughts were unguessable and made you doubt how he was truly feeling. In short, he was either on a bridge between someone out of place in their own skin or a rapid mix of someone cunning and sharp-up on cloud nine. There was an unstable heir about him.

His skin was as well something that seemed to change. Like a beautiful rock it twinkled certain ways in certain light.

As for his current mood, he seemed to be at a tipping point- singing joyously but with a very blank look. The glow of the fire loomed eerily on him- frightening.

**(Rumple POV)**

The delightful song he'd been humming to suddenly became low and a little frightening- just like the thoughts he was trying not to let be thought. And the images he'd been blocking; like roads of solid black, looming clouds, and the dark soulless eyes of a women he'd not yet met rushed at him.

It was this girl's fault- it was her song. It became sickly slow and somber. Rumple's eyes began to water- he would not call it crying, that would make him seem weak. The tune of Lacy's soul hung over him like a lullaby- the kind that brought up past sad memories and made them new, not relaxing at all.

He turned to her. "Stop being soo _depressing_ what must I throw **diamonds** at you?" He grimaced the moment he said it.

Once upon a time, in his travels he met a sad old women. He'd been carrying diamonds he'd won recently in a bet. **_"When she'd seen the gems the tune of her soul stuck me like a horse hoof to the head- she'd filled with such utter joy. A marvelous song and so I let the greedy little old women __have them- for a price I was frightened to know could be paid- I took her soul. I'd taken it so that I could hear that happy way her soul was singing as long as I liked. I recall when I'd thought of it, my veins filled with lightning at the very thought, like an intoxicating bliss. But when I took her soul it was no longer happy because it could no longer own- it was just a thin little ghost and I can still hear her crying...-"_**

"What!" Lacy's eyes were wide and she was quivering a bit.

Rumple smirked. "_Diamonds_, your a princess aren't you, don't act so surprised-" He stopped, Lacy sounded shocked rather than confused.

"You took someone's _soul_!" Anger was on her face. Rumple listened again. **_"DEVIL!"_** rang out at him, followed by **_"get out of my head!"_**

"You can hear me?" He jumped down from the branch. Lacy watched Rumple closely and he watched her to; it was as though a duel would take place but really it was each of them trying to figure out the situation before the other.

And so the more urgent the journey became; to uncover the secrets of "The Dark One" curse came to greater priority.

The more anxious he grew the more angry Lacy seemed to him and it began to make him feel a bit lonely, his joy seemed to make pain in others. He again felt like another personality- he sighed- he knew since his encursement he'd never be the same entirely as he once was; not so stable. "Lets go."

"Is that why you were so quick to kill the Beast?" Lacy gathered her things and followed an already departing Rumple. "Because your crazy?"

**_"Sadly- sinking into it."_** He thought to himself but swore when he realized the girl heard it- she mumbled empathetically. "I just assumed you didn't want to be a slave anymore dearie." He waved his arms as he spoke and trotted a bit when his ears caught a delightful tune of passing butterflies.

**_"...like a little dance..."_** he heard Lacy think- she grumbled when he twirled mockingly around her.

"Besides," he stated. "People should ask such things of people, it'd be the polite thing to do. Anyhow I'm the only Beastie around here now- bwahahahahah!"

**(Lacy POV)**

The castle gleamed on the horizon- home! Lacy ran forward- mostly wanting to get away from the weird man whom she'd learned to be called Rumpelstiltskin. "Ah ah, dearie." Lacy felt a tug at her thin wrist and noticed a barely noticeable gold strand around it that at the other end was clutched by Rumple. "I didn't do this for free. Your papa is going to tell me about my curse, and why your inside my head." He pointed at her with a scowl.

"Whatever, by all means 'Sir', follow me." She turned away and rolled her eyes.

"O shut it, I know your mocking me." Rumple scoffed. Lacy stuck her tongue out at him. "Brat." Rumple huffed, she was getting a little annoying. She skipped along and kept teasingly getting Rumple caught in the gold strand. Her childlike spirit was a little reminiscent of Bae though. He smiled in thinking Lacy and Baelfire would get along nicely.

Lacy halted in her tracks. Rumple swore again and hoped Lacy didn't read his thoughts of Baelfire, they were something he'd like to keep to himself. He stood still, holding his breath. "Somebody died..."


	10. Storybrooke Part 5

Storybrooke- Part 5 (ik still Storybrooke cause i'm renovating the next FTL part)

**NOTE:**** This chapter guest stars Gareth Hughes, a forerunner of the OUAT database (the link is easily found on the FACEBOOK PAGE=ONCE UPON A TIME FANS) also on twitter ONCEUPONAFAN in my own rendition of him in Storybrooke.**

**ALSO: The rest of the team from the site will be featured in a future chapter.**

**FOLLOW ME on twitter if you want ShiGoodfield.**

** Storybrooke (present day)**

Henry burst into Mr. Gold's shop out of breath and frantically wiping away tears. The run back to town was a long one but he managed. **"Where are you!"** Henry kicked the closest desk; the small object on it rattling.

Hardly a second passes before Henry is answered, and it's**_not_** Mr. Gold. "Whoa, kid. What's going on?"

For a moment Henry calms, maybe this man can help. "Who are _you_?" The man tilts his head to the side a bit at first in consideration with answering Henry's question.

"I'm **Gareth**. I sorta work here, but not really. Mr. Gold should be back soon, I occasionally run the shop while Gold goes out to run _errands_ and stuff. Anyway, what is **wrong**?"

Henry scrambled to find words; how much could he reveal to Gareth? "Well...how in _business_ are you with Mr. Gold?-" The bell above the door chimed.

Mr. Gold entered. "Henry." Henry only glared. Gold nodded and Gareth left suite.

"**You _knew_** it was gonna happen didn't you!" Henry- in a blind rage- lunged forward to push Mr. Gold, but missed. "**_Why_** did you send her there!" Gold's face flickered through many millisecond expressions that Henry couldn't register them in the time given.

In the end he settled for a look of alert confusion. "Where is she-" Gold took a step forward that ,at first Henry dodged and then lunged at Gold again- looking him right in the eyes.

"She's _still_ down in the mines! Where else would she be!"

Gold seemed to falter, Henry saw it in his eyes and body language. He took out his small pocket cell. "Gareth- pull your car back around and take us to the mines."

"Where's _your_ car?" Henry haphazardly inquired.

Gold smirked only a little- to him the answer was obvious. "Walking is good. You'll never know what you might _find_."

Once in the car Gold prompted Gareth to drive quick and careful "For the boy's sake." And in a short while, Gold and company were down at Emma's side. They found her deep in unconsciousness.

Henry was extra careful not to shine the flashlight on the silver-gem-threaded wall (if _that_ was what Mr Gold wanted at the cost of a life, especially his **mom's**, he would NOT let him have it. This was surely something more than assisting Ms. Blanchard.)

Gareth and Gold rushed her to the car- Gareth supporting most of the weight due to Mr. Gold's leg issue.

When they arrived at the hospital Gold instructed Gareth to go home yet again. But Gareth, as any other normal human being would- in a time of crisis, first went to console the distraught child (Henry). Buying him a hot chocolate and hoping the promise of "guaranteed_ smiles_" was true, not to mention he was frustrated he couldn't stick around to see the result of their heroics.

A little while later, Henry had been sitting by Emma's hospital bed for what felt like hours. Gold had been waiting in the hall, letting Henry calm down in private, and finally saw fit to enter. He was holding a dough nut meant for Henry but when he spotted the hot chocolate idle and cold on the counter he tossed both in the trash. Gold then took a seat in one of the crappy plastic chairs opposite Henry, Emma asleep between them. It was now very late at night.

Only a few volunteers moved about the place, Dr. Whale wasn't around. Plus no one had examined Emma yet- Mr. Gold told them not to and they listened without question. "Henry, **what **_happened_ to Emma?"

Henry kept his gaze on the ground below- shadows around his eyes. "**Where** are the doctors-"

Gold interrupted. "**Henry**. Tell me. It's _very_ critical."

Mr. Gold was known for keeping and knowing secrets- he was like a one man mob. All black ops. In this town were under _his_ jurisdiction. And this was playing out to be one of the blackest ops. yet- at least in Henry's mind it was. After all, Gold had Gareth- apparently also medically educated- hook up Emma to the support systems himself.

And as Henry thought about it, the monitors seemed to be growing louder with each of his mom's heartbeats. "This is what _happened_." He buffed as if Mr. Gold didn't _already _know and held out the mint container. "Spiders."

Gold went a little rigid and moved slowly forward as if Henry was handing him a live bomb. "A teeny weeny- spider..." Henry pulled back at the underlying melodramatic tone in Gold's voice.

"**Hundreds**."

"Did you find **anything else** down there?"

"There was an APOLLO bar wrapper-" Henry watched Gold spin his cane with antsy fingers.

"There is a reason you kept this spider, Henry...I know about your _affiliation_ with **fairytales**." Gold paused and glanced up thoughtfully into the air then back at Henry. "Do you know that fairytales have _their own_ fairytales?" Gold now had on a look like he'd just handed Henry a gift that he knew was sure to please. Henry was intrigued.

Gold teased a little further. "Primarily Nursery Rhymes, really. Some say that they're not just songs and poems but mantras taught at birth- warnings to **protect** children. Now Henry, was _Emma..._**bitten**?" Henry delved into thought. How was the bite of an _**itsy bytsy **_spider truly harming his mother?

Henry eyed Mr. Gold- he really seemed to have not known about the spiders, of which seemed to be quite dangerous. "Yeah."

They stayed by Emma a little while longer and on the way out of the hospital this time Gold too had his eyes cast down. They found Gareth awaiting them- he hadn't left after all.

Gold insisted that Gareth take Henry back to Regina and he'd be just fine with walking. No one wanted to fathom the kind of vicious spiel that'd be if Gold showed up with Henry in the middle of the night.

And so Henry took a seat in the back of the car- diagonal from Gareth. "_**Who**_ are you?" He must be an important character if he was helping Mr. Gold behind the counter- and possibly behind the scenes.

Gareth glanced in the rear view mirror. "Well Henry. I consider myself a jack-of-all-trades. I work a little here and there around Storybrooke- you can almost say that I pull all the seams together. And I will tell you this, I am NOT a henchmen for Mr. Gold, as I said- I am simply around." So Henry considered, was Gareth tied into every tale or just in the background? Henry was going to keep an eye on him.

Before taking Henry to the door, Gareth slipped on a pair of sliver rimmed glasses- what for? "OK, Henry. The _story_ is that you were at Mary Margaret's with Emma and me planning our booth at the upcoming town fair." Henry almost forgot about that.

"The mayor keeps records on the fair booths and Ms. Blanchard isn't registered. Plus, my mom is in the hospital know. Why are you wearing glasses now? And did Gold plan this?" Henry was utterly confused with the plans logic.

Gareth laughed. "For one, I thought of this. And yes _Emma_ thought of a bake sale to **secretly** raise debt payoff- it will be registered tomorrow. And the hospital setup is temporary, I guarantee you she'll be relocated by the morning. And to pull this all off- '_cute nerdy glasses' + teacher_ Mary Margaret = a successful pull off of my new _alias as a student teacher_."

Henry nodded, it was practically flawless. "So Ms. Blanchard will have to know. And hey...if Mr. Gold wants to _help_ and is so 'rich' why couldn't he just pay the debt? Why make us go into the mines- What _else_ is down there?"

"Now that, Henry, I don't know..." They went to the door- Gareth relayed Regina the lie and she fell for it- she truly did believe.

Gareth was cool- definatley a consideration for Operation Cobra.


	11. Fairytale Land Part 6

Fanfic of ABC'S Once Upon A Time

Fairytale Land- Part 6

**NOTE: It has been brought to my attention by ANON that my OC's have strayed the story- I apologize. And thank u for the comment (I like feedback). Just know that that was a bit of a recognition for a wonderful fan site to which I recommend.**

**Also I want to say thank you to one of my most faithful readers/commentators KENDRA LUEHER love the support :)**

**Finally, there will be another shout out to the rest of Once Upon A Fan (not as mainstream so the story can stay on course.**

**Tweet me via ShiGoodfield and my facebook page Shianne Goodfield**

Rumple followed Lacy's eyes to a nearby glen. There were tombstones- the castle graveyard. One grave in particular grabbed their attention. Even from afar the onyx stone stood grandly amongst the others, loitered with flowers and caressed by freshly turned earth.

The air began to feel a little thick and muggy- a little suffocating. He let his end of the golden strand billow to the ground as Lacy made her way down the hill without him. And as guessed when she reached the headstone she instantly collapsed. "NO!"

She sobbed down into the damp soil as he approached. There the King lay dead. Sleeping six feet under in a slow decay.

Lacy's fingers traced the engravings of his name but a term of endearment consumed her. **_"Daddy..."_** All Rumple could think was 'poor child' this showing of her vulnerability reminded him of the fragility in children; and he truly felt the pain in severed relation between a father and their child.

"Its a lie- political scandal I presume." He stated eagerly, there was **_"no way he'd die after he went all that way to save his daughter." _**Lacy faced him. **_"It's EMPTY, I know it!" _**He began clawing at the ground- a snapshot vision of an empty coffin flashed between them.

The soil was wet enough for them to gather clumps and toss them aside. The urgency of uncovering the mystery led them to accomplish the task in under an hour, they tore open the lid.

The vision was wrong- the king was there; so who's coffin did he see?

"WHAT was he going to tell me!" Rumple fumed and tried his hardest not to go rage on everything around him, and especially hard not to hurt little Lacy the 'poor child'.

"I don't know-"

"He said that his family knows what the origin of my curse is. So what do you know!" He tried to level his voice, he really was but that familiar lightning was just eating him away...

"If I was to know anything it-"

Rumple lunged at her, a little more harshly then he wanted but the power he was feeling wrapped him in excitement- he couldn't control himself. He took her face into his hands- tightly, she screamed in pain; he'd taken her by the jaw at first- then moved one of his hands to her head. He was trying something.

He struggled to gather all the power in his chest- it attacked his heart and made him shake, his eyes rolled back. But he needed to do this, with much pain he pulled the energy from him and shot it down through his arms into Lacy.

To Lacy it suddenly felt as though she'd been pin pricked. Rumple spoke inwardly to her, **_"Relax Lacy, I'm just going to take a look into your memories." _**He spoke soothingly though he trajected more pressure at her and the pin feeling stretched at first into a blade then a liquid coolness;

_Long yellow silk drapes lined the great hall as well as castle guards in the shiniest of their armor. Tonight was a big event for the kingdom and it was tradition for all and everything to be in pristine grandness. Yes, even the birthday of a young princess held high status. _

_ "Good evening young princess." Lacy pulled her wandering eyes down from the crystal chandeliers above her. "Care for a dance?"_

_ Her father and mother smiled as they stood arm in arm before her; he gave a small bow and she a small curtsy. She rushed to them. "Why yes; madam and sire." She grasped their outstretched hands as they twirled together into the mass that filled the great hall. They bumped into a juggler- seeing the young man's embarrassment the King playfully took him in arm and danced a silly jig. Lacy fell back into her mother's arms, they were both laughing enough to bring tears forth._

_ Quite a lovely sight to behold. "Hey, sweety..." Lacy smiled up at her mother- from this angle one of the crystal chandeliers made itself appear as a halo to the Queen's head. A perfect angel, Lacy wanted to be just like her._

_ "Yes?" Lacy said still laughing at her father's antics. Queen Regina ran her fingers gingerly through her daughters long black hair and handed her a small glass of water from the tray of a passing servant._

_ "I'm going to go greet the arriving guests, okay?" Lacy loved the feeling of equality and endearment she got from her parents. A fairly well group of village peasants entered the hall, everyone was equal in the kingdom. They curtsied to each other before parting._

_ Suddenly she was plucked up and spun around_ _and put back down, her father chuckled at her dizziness. _

_ "Uncle, the curse has shifted." Lacy's cousin blurted to the King but quickly hushed himself at the sight of Lacy._

_ "Barton..." The King scanned over his daughter. "It is alright, time she knows."_

_ **"GET OUT!"**_

Lacy managed to pull the magic from her mind and direct it back at Rumple. They both fell away from one another.

Rumple regained himself and smirked. "Well done. But I'll find out eventually."


	12. Storybrooke Part SIX

A ONCE UPON A TIME fanfic

Storybrooke- Part 6

**NOTE:**** This chapter guest stars Laura Foster, a member of the OUAT database (the link is easily found on the FACEBOOK PAGE=ONCE UPON A TIME FANS) also on twitter ONCEUPONAFAN. Laura is TheCheekyGirl. This is her in my own rendition of her in Storybrooke.**

**ALSO: The rest of the team from the site will be featured in a future chapter.**

**FOLLOW ME on twitter if you want ShiGoodfield.**

Emma sat on the counter at Mary Margaret's while Gareth checked her vitals. "Again, thanks for helping me out of the mine."

Gareth laughed. "Um no. Thank you for miraculously healing- you go about 5 hours unconscious and here you are, fine and dandy. I thought we were going to have a serious problem here. I'm not exactly trained in spider bite treatments."

Mary Margaret enters. "Huh. And here I thought you knew it all."

"Hey, it's not something I can't find time to learn." Gareth rebuked.

"Mom! This Cobra meeting is gonna have to come to an end soon. '_Mother Mayor's'_ time limit is up in about ten minutes." Henry rushed in while finishing off his ice cream.

Emma nodded and jumped down from the counter. "I feel completely fine, I even went right back to work this morn-"

Mary stopped her. "Yes, we know. Um...how is Mr. Gold anyway?" Mary wasn't exactly fond of Mr. Gold but she felt that he was a valuable key in keeping the thug, who had no qualms in taking her home and harming her, away.

Emma frowned. "He could be better- Regina is over at the station chatting away with him. Hence the temporary lift on her 'restraining order'. Ooo- That reminds me." She removed the frosty treat she'd boughten for Mr. Gold out from the freezer, he did ask nicely. "We should be headed back now anyway; it takes like five minutes from here to the station."

There was a knock at the door- it was Regina. "_Sorry_ to cut this _visit_ a little short, but my questioning Gold is done for today." She entered without invite and peered around the room.

Emma knew that her being in the hospital and the mine incident were supposed to be kept secret so she lunged to cover Gareth's equipment; she was startled to see it all covered with a bake sale banner- and that Gareth had already slipped on his 'disguise' glasses. "Evening Madam Mayor." He said with a friendly smile. "As you can see, still getting our act together- for the fair tomorrow."

Regina eyed everything twice-over. "Yes, I see that. Very- nice." She took Henry and left.

Gareth said his goodbyes, as did Emma before heading back to see Gold.

She found him with his head leaning back against the wall before he made his way over to the bars as she entered. "Are you okay, Sheriff?" Concern with her health after last night was understandable but what occurred tonight was more troubling to Emma.

"Am I okay? Are you- you could've killed Mr. French! And who is this _girl_- I need to know." Gold seemed to let her words pass over him like they'd never been spoken.

"Where's my ice cream?" Emma sighed- a bit exhaustedly- and gave him the treat before going to sit in the secluded office by the entrance, deep in thought and occasionally watching him eat.

"_Join the club._"

A women with fire-red cherry red hair entered the office holding a wicker basket. Emma recognized her as a volunteer, not only at the hospital, but wherever help was needed.

Emma smiled. "Hello, Laura." Laura seemed pleased that Emma (still a bit of a new comer) recognized her although they'd never spoken more than a few times and not really one on one, until today. But honestly, who could forget such unique hair and flamboyant personality, in an otherwise placid town.

"Heya, Emma. Ahem- I mean **Sheriff Swan**." She giggled a bit, Emma liked her humor. "As your probably wondering -'What's in the basket?'- well I'll show you." She moved over to the desk and pulled back the cloth on the basket. Inside were key chains of small yarn woven dolls in cute little suits- miniature Mr. Golds.

"Um...what are these for?" She let herself admit the likeness was remarkable- she'd seen some of Granny's work (little bears), but this would give her a run for her money.

"I'm going around and selling these little cuties to raise money for Gold's bail." She inched the basket closer to Emma. "I know you want one..."

"Laura, I haven't even put up a 'bail' or anything- I haven't even filed charges yet." As Emma said this Laura's smile widened.

"**Yipee!** So there is still hope!"

"Hm, I guess so. Anyhow, what is this _'club'_ you mentioned. Like a Mr. Gold fan club?" Emma eyed the dolls. "Because if I recall, not many people like to be in the same room with him..."

Laura in the meantime, was eying Mr. Gold- and nearly seemed to explode with joy when she caught his glance. She was excited that he was trying to figure out what they were discussing- he was being a bit obvious. "O no, Ms. Swan. You see, Gold has a bit of an underlying fan club here in Storybrooke. Sure he keeps to himself and always seems to be brooding over something but something about that makes him appealing- ha not to mention the accent and good looks."

Emma noticed a small smile cross Gold's face as he watched the floor and she also realized the office door had been left open. Gold's smile was gone as quick as it came- definably brooding about something...

Laura continued. "There just has to be a girl out there that he wants back." She looked Emma over. "You perhaps?"

Emma blushed and clutched her arms close to her- she was still clutching one of the dolls.

Laura noticed. "You can keep that one free of charge. Just keep my Gold out of the 'bank'. Ha ha, interpret that however you may. See ya at the fair!" She said as she walked out the door. Emma nodded with an awkward smile, her face hot.

Bargaining- Laura was definably one of Mr. Gold's 'fans'.

Emma slipped the doll in her pocket and went over to Mr. Gold's cell, pretending he didn't hear a single word of her and Laura's discussion. "It's almost one o'clock in the morning, how are you not asleep?" She blinked away at her own sleepiness.

"You were attacked by enough spiders to cripple even the mightiest of men. How are you still _**alive**_?" He leaned forward as if intimidation would make an otherwise non-existent answer appear.

Emma felt an unexpected jolt in her chest and looked down at the floor, sitting on the arm of the couch by the cell was a bad choice on her part- he was too close. She felt his warm breath sweep over her cold fingers that _were_ comfortably hanging on the bars. "I-"

The room filled with 'dead air' as she couldn't make a comeback, or ask a question, or even a quip. Her eyes settled on his black leather shoes, they reminded her of wet pavement in the moonlight- they reminded her of a road on which she once traveled;

Her mind went adrift. The image of a long black cane suddenly consumed her mind's eye. It was so similar to Mr. Gold's cane but it was in a memory from long before she met him. A terrible and clouded memory- like a nightmare that was always there when she got lost deep in thought. A memory of her screams tore at her heart.

"Emma..." Emma looked up from Gold's shoes, they were reminding her too much of that night.

"You almost killed...that man.." She knew she meant to say Mr. French but it didn't sound right. Mr. Gold had a brief moment of pity- or grief flash across his features. "I gotta go." Emma suddenly felt very exposed, the floor felt like it was going to disintegrate beneath her feet.

Mr. Gold called after her again but she ignored it and went home.

_"Happy Valentines Day to me"_

When she returned to the apartment she found Mary Margaret watching _Disney's Snow White_- Emma let herself smirk at the ironicalness of it all but then saw Mary's eyes were twinkling with tears; and she was singing hushed along with her pastel counterpart on the song _"Someday my prince will come"_. Clearly something went wrong with David.

Mary was also holding a very familiar wicker basket.

"Hiiii, Emma!" Laura flicked a small ball of tin chocolate wrapping and then led Emma casually into the kitchen. "Mary bought the whole basket of my 'Little Goldies'." She nudged Emma's arm. "You two got a competition going on?" Laura was joking- she was after all one of the onlookers who's seen Mary and David's public lip lock.

Emma also hypothesized that Mary bought the basket of Gold's bailout dollies to quicken the process of Gold's release- the sooner he was out the safer she'd feel, especially after she knew the physical damage he could dish out. "Laura I told you there was no bail."

"Hey as long as I'm spreading Golden joys." The sound of Mary blowing her nose caught Emma's ears. "Um yeah, there was a bit of a complication with David-" Laura began to continue but Mary called out to Emma.

"Emma!" Emma sat beside Mary. "Emma, you must have felt the sting of loves lies, tell me, about Henry's father- you must have loved him once upon a time...what happened?" The question was pretty gutsy for Mary but hey love can suck that bad sometimes.

Emma sighed. "I got pregnant on my eighteenth birthday- if you haven't already done the math. I was...attacked in an alleyway- god every time I think about the memory it bleeds and blurs out of perspective." Emma held her suddenly clammy hand to her forehead. "They got me drunk." She began to tear up. "_I_ ended up in **jail** a few days later- apparently _I __**killed**_ them. And in court- not knowing what to do- I simply pleaded it was self-defense. You see, I couldn't remember a damn thing. It felt so sudden that cops showed up at my door 3 days later claiming they'd found some of my DNA at the crime scene-"

Mary's eyes widened detecting an injustice. "Hell yes it was self-defense! Didn't they test you?"

Emma's heart throbbed in anger now. "Yes, they tested me but the 'traces' couldn't be tracked back to anyone- like they didn't exist! Plus I had no bruises or anything- nothing but the blood of the dead men found on my shirt. And because most of the events are blurry to me- they claimed I was on _something_!"

Mary and Laura moved to comfort Emma- whom was clutching a pillow tight and yelling as she spoke- fighting back tears. The emotional walls she'd built up over the years were crumbling like sand between her fingers. "All I remember is leaving the party and partially the attack- no faces, nothing- not even the three days between the crime and the punishment." She let herself huddles back into a group hug. This was a nice place to be- with a 'mother' and with a 'friend' by her side. "Whoever it was...that is Henry's _father_. Thank god the judge- having no other choice because he couldn't choose guilty or not- I had to spend some time in jail. I know I said I was seventeen but the judged kept it hushed and fibbed so I wouldn't go to big time jail for a crime I may or may not have committed. And I **swear** to you I did not kill those men! I don't want Henry to know **ever**."

"Relax Emma, we believe you." Just like Mary to take a leap of faith.

"At least Sidney wasn't able to do any more snooping, especially since he's on your side now." Laura insisted.

Emma grimaced a little- she wasn't sure that allegiance was set in stone just yet.


	13. Fairytale Land Part 7

A Once Upon A Time Fanfic

**NOTE: sorry if this chapter seems a little short.**

**TWITTER via ShiGoodfield**

Fairytale Land- Part 7

Lacy could've run. When Rumple had fallen down the hill- she had the advantage, a possibility to escape him.

He fumbled tiredly from on his back to his hands and knees- pulling a twig out from his tangled hair which was curlier now than when he'd jolted his power between them- did the magic do it?

The magic he had must be the reason for his unique appearance. There was nothing like him in the world; and thats saying something when there are dwarfs mining underground and fairies and dragons overhead. To some people, witnessing the magic in the world was rare, especially to see his.

Only Lacy and a few select others knew of one curse that could turn someone so dark, and she was absolutely sure what was coursing through Rumpelstiltskin's veins- **The Dark Curse**.

She was incredibly grateful she'd been able to reflect him back- the memory he'd wanted held vital information pertaining to the curse that currently ails him and the destiny that bound her to it.

"Well done." She heard Rumple say. "But I'll find out eventually." Then he chuckled, he wasn't joking- the laugh was something menacing. He didn't laugh because the fear it brought to her face but for the pure ecstasy of the power he could wield.

When he sent the energy through her she felt flighty and full of pure joy and excitement. It was strong and she saw now that he was becoming reliant on it.

**This was short because there is going to be a time leap next FTL chapter :) u'll love Storybrooke Part 7 (extra long and epic imo)**


	14. Storybrooke Part 7

A Once Upon A Time Fanfic

**NOTE: There has been confusion, my chapters were out of order- I like to keep a Storybrooke-Fairytale pattern- no chapter has been posted twice but rather rearranged. **

**Plus sorry I haven't updated in a while so here is a nice big juicy chapter for you ^-^!**

**And to those that reviewed- thank you :) My longtime lurkers I'll be pleased to hear from you. **

Storybrooke- Part 7** (The Present- takes place just after "Heart of Darkness")**

Emma swiveled around in her chair- she'd been spinning countless rotations in the hopes that the dizziness might take her mind off the recent commotion happening in Storybrooke; and her life.

Her sweet friend and dubbed 'Mother' had become a top suspect in Kathryn's murder. Plus, on top of that, Emma had no idea who or when this so called 'thug' would come pick up Mary's debt!

And then of course there was her recent Mr. Gold issue. She groaned and put her hands to her face. "UGH! Why did I take _him _to the fair?" She spoke aloud hoping to get the point across to herself on what a bad idea that had been.

_**FLASHBACK (Day before Miner's Festival)**_

_ "Morning, Ms. Swan." Mr. Gold greeted from his cell. She blinked for a moment. After seeing so many dolls of him lying around the house she wanted to make sure he was the real thing- sure it sounds stupid but when you end up dreaming about sinking into them like quicksand...point is, it was too much Mr. Gold in too little time._

_ "Morning." They still hadn't addressed the way she ran out the other night- that was a weak day for her and she'd rather they not discuss it._

_ She threw open the windows; the weather was being particularly nice this time of year._

_ The smell of sugar kissed fried dough wafted in through the room. The Storybrooke town fair was going on a little ways down the road- sure the Miner's Day Festival was tomorrow but it was all about candles and commemoration, the fair served more of a recreational purpose. _

_ The smell of food and sounds of laughter were strong enough to reach from the school field to the station. Mr. Gold took in a big whiff of air. "Ah, what a nice day." There was a sarcastic undertone in his voice due to his circumstances._

_ But Emma was still entranced by beauty of it all that she simply kept staring out toward the softly swaying trees that seemed to beckon her- Gold noticed. "I know that Regina doesn't quite want you around Henry...but he'll be at the fair, alone..Quite sad really how Regina just lops him off there with no one to laugh with." That last part sounded a little sappy but it was true- sure Henry had freedom but he had no one to share it with, Emma didn't like that. She turned to Mr. Gold, a memory of him came to her. ('Please, they grow up so fast.')_

_ She smirked a little. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt- as long as Regina doesn't show up." She sighed._

_ "Trust me. Not the type to go play with the **commoners **much anymore_." _He stated assuredly both as a comfort and seemingly- a joke._

_ But something about it piqued Emma's interest. "Anymore? So your implying she had a heart once?" She joked back but it seemed to pique Gold in annoyance._

_ "Emma, thats a little harsh to say she doesn't-"_

_ "-She is a villain!" She snapped, why was he defending her- as far as she knew they hated one another!_

_ "Because, Emma. **Even villains have hearts**." Another breeze blew in and lightly danced across them- she watched Gold's hair sway peacefully with it. _

_ He took in another deep breath and pulled his face into an awkward smile. Strorybrooke often saw him as a villain, but she'd seen glimpses of his softer side, maybe he was really talking about himself._

_ "I guess I'm supposed to release you. All charges- if any- have been dropped." She cleared her throat._

_ **Then the phone rang.**_

_ "Sheriff Swan." Regina spoke. "I want you to keep Mr. Gold under custody for the remainder of the day. After all, can't have a public menace going around and beating people can we...lots of little innocent children out and about today." It seemed like the one-sided conversation would end there but Emma spoke up._

_ "He is not a monster." Emma scolded, Regina didn't sound like she was speaking for the good of anyone- but it did seem like she was on one of her power trips. _

_ "Really Emma? You go ahead and think about that, then we'll see who is wrong." Regina lashed back before hanging up._

_ Emma pressed the phone harshly back into its port before removing the jail cell keys from a drawer. She unlocked and pulled open the door- Gold watched in bewilderment. "We're gonna go have ourselves some fun. Do you like fried dough, Mr. Gold?"_

_ "Um.." Was all he could say as Emma cuffed him._

_ "Regina is a _**mayor**_ not a _queen. _Sorry about the cuffs, you're still 'public enemy number one'." He looked down at the teacup Regina returned to him. Clearly it meant something dear to him._

_ "And now your going to shame me by parading me around in cuffs?" He sounded exhausted and sad._

_ "Have to use the cuffs or you might go around and 'attack innocent children'." Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged empathetically._

_ Mr. Gold's eyes narrowed. "Regina's words?" Emma nodded. "Let's go." He moved to let her loop her arm into his._

_ Though he was sure he wanted to move forward it took Mr. Gold a bit of their time to decide to leave his precious teacup behind- locked in the station drawer._

_ They stepped out into the sun and casually strode toward the fair as if they were unaware of the stares- they truly both didn't care; as long as it pissed off Regina._

_ A little while later Henry smiled when he saw Emma- but then he felt a little cold when he saw who was tagging along. Emma was looped arm in arm with Mr. Gold and trying to get him to try a piece of greasy sauce drenched fried dough but he was refusing with a half-smile-half-scowl._

_ Henry had been assisting at the bake sale for Mary Margaret but now as he saw his heroine mother Emma heading over with the pariah villain of Storybrooke he slipped away into the crowd unnoticed. From all except Emma._

_ "Hey how are the sales going?" Emma worriedly eyed Henry as he wandered off into the distance._

_ "Excellent! We had to shoo Mary Margaret away though- word of the infidelity is spreading...Fruitcake?" An eager volunteer informed her, as Emma went to haggle the sale offer Mr. Gold nonchalantly pulled her away behind a cart._

_ "You think a wee little bake sale is going to pull in $2,000?" Mr. Gold spoke suddenly and heatedly._

_ Emma had already reached an edginess- thinking that Mr. Gold is what drove Henry away. "Seems a lot safer than your sadistic methods, that mine is infested!"_

_ "Wait, you think I would send you, and more importantly a child to your deaths?" He pointed in the direction Henry had gone- he'd seen him leave too._

_ Emma ignored his alibi. "Oh, and I suppose beating a man with a cane wasn't harmful either. And for some girl who doesn't exist." Mr. Gold went stoic, a shark look in his suddenly dark almost black eyes. Emma had looked up the records for the past 28 years (thats as far as was available) no one was ever missing or dead, and Mr. French had nothing to do with harming anyone- slate clean. "Furthermore, I think the mine adventure can count as one of my favors."_

_ Mr. Gold inhaled through his nose. "**No.** I was simply passing the assistance on to you, just as one asks a neighbor to watch their kids while they run errands." They began walking. _

_ His analogy baffled her but Emma thought it over. "Then- then you owe me a favor. It's the chivalrous thing to do...neighbor." She watched Mr. Gold return from whatever dark place he'd receded to. He turned his face up toward her, intently focusing and calculating the situation; he suddenly donned a playful look- it churned her stomach. "If that wasn't one of my favors and it was just you asking me to do something instead of you then yes- you owe me for my services."_

_ "I saved your life." He grumbled- outwitted. _

_ "You helped me to help yourself." Emma rebuffed. He glanced at his cane- Emma had been holding it; did he want to use it in escape?_

_ "The boy asked." He began walking faster._

_ "Because he has a direct link to the mayor and you wanted this kept quiet!" He halted and turned- there arms were still linked so he was quite close, plus, Emma had to speed to keep up. He was pretty agile for his condition..._

_ "Than stop yelling." He turned to the nearest booth, 'Cindy's Blingee Shop'. "I'll take one of those." The owner handed over a silver chain necklace with a little budding flower on it. "For your services." And he held it out to her; as if it was enough._

_ "Nope, I can't do this anymore." She unlocked his cuffs. "Go your free." She didn't quite want to deal with him- she came here for Henry- not for trouble. And no amount of anything could make Gold answer- especially not for her cane beaten nightmares or touchy diner dreams._

_ She did ask one thing though, "At least let me know, why did you want me to forgive you?" Yes, that was still eating her away. "There was the fire. But we both know your not sorry for that."_

_ He leaned in. "I could have gotten you burned." Her special power kicked in- it sounded like a rehearsed and robotic answer._

_ "The **truth,** Gold." Emma had been inching Gold backward to the ferris wheel entrance as they spoke. Leroy was the ride jockey so the plan she was forming on the spot could likely work. _

_ When the timing was right, Emma managed to back Mr. Gold into the awaiting ferris wheel carriage. She quickly slipped Leroy a twenty dollar bill (the cost of about 6 ride tickets)._

_ Mr. Gold tried to escape but Emma blocked him- he wouldn't get far without the cane she still held- he made himself comfortable. "Your still at a stalemate Sheriff. I have the right to remain silent." He leaned back and flashed a toothy grin._

_ She leaned forward- using his own strategy of intimidation against him. "Oh but there is where your wrong. You owe me this favor and as you can see I'm willing to sit here as long as it takes." The ferris wheel jolted into motion._

_ For a good while Emma watched Mr. Gold contemplate deeply in avoidance, trying to keep it on his terms. But this time he was cornered and she had nothing to do but wear down his defenses. He writhed his hands at first, then spent more time looking out into the distance as if something important was there on the horizon. _

_ He turned to her and with a sudden soft strength looked her into the eyes- he'd made a choice. _

_ Mr. Gold moved closer, dodged her lips almost intentionally, and whispered warmly into her ear. "I'm sorry that I loved you."_

_ Emma froze. "Wh-what?" She tried to stand but that rocked the seat- they were halted at the top of the wheel._

_ "Emma. Sit down." She didn't want to listen but it was the practical choice. "Do you believe anything Henry has told you?" Not even an ounce, but what did that have to do with-_

_ "Not exactly-" she stopped when Mr. Gold spawned a look of deep frustration. "What does that-"_

_ The sun cast it's attractive golden mask over him again, but rather than bring her comfort as it had before it brought a burning stress and fear._

_ The wheel turned again and Emma decided to take her chances- leaping out of the ferris wheel just as the seat swept past Leroy; she didn't collide with anyone but her leg sure hurt._

_**(Present Day)**_

And now that Gold was acting as Mary's lawyer she'd have to deal with her irrational actions, and learn more about his sudden proclamation of 'love'. What she did discover was that Mr. Gold was lying- but whether it was he'd loved her ever at all or still did was not clear.

There was a tension between them now; an angry tension that maybe grew from her running away- her total rejection of his entire being.

Whatever the case for that, Emma was glad he still agreed to team up yet again to bring down Regina.

She felt the bruise on her leg and examined the small almost crescent shape marks left on her hand from the spider bites. "Storybrooke isn't such a 'quiet little town' after all."

Not at all indeed. A murder that may possibly have been committed by a once gambling school teacher that had an unknown thug chasing after her for money. And the knifing yet secretly soft hearted pawn broker 'loved' her.

The worst part was- she might know more about his love than she initially thought and felt...


	15. Storybrooke Part 8

**Storybrooke Part 8**

**Sorry I went hiatus, I go along with the show and got swept up in other junk. **

**Begins as Mr. Gold's new curse sweeps over Storybrooke**

As the pink cloud whirled toward the sterile hospital window Emma was struggling to regain her breath. Magic was real and she was a princess, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming! She wasn't exactly excited and she wasn't exactly sad either. Right now she was consumed in fear...

She and Henry locked eyes. She knew for real this time who his father was, she couldn't believe how long she'd been living in the dark about it. Mr. Gold is Henry's father.

All those years she thought it was one of the men that attacked her the night of her birthday ten years ago. Emma felt a twinge of guilt for lying to Henry, but she'd been lying to herself as well...in fact Mr. Gold had lied- he had made her forget about him; about how he saved her despite his broken leg, and about the time that he spent by her bedside three days till she was back on her feet...and how they had fallen in love.

A love that blossomed in a mere three days; a love that was unique and powerful enough that it nearly trumped that of her parents...a beautiful Golden Swan. Her heart floated now that she could remember.

But then it sank as she recalled the days since the fair where he'd proclaimed his love had existed and where she didn't believe in _anything_.

When a new girl appeared in town and tried to wedge between them, Lacy Whitemill. Emma's sudden believing wasn't random, Lacy had tried to show her and Emma had refused. Emma thought back; back to when Mary still was on trial for murder, where the roller coaster of truth began...

**(Just prior to the DA's questioning Mary)**

Mr. Gold hadn't arrived yet for prepping Mary; in fact he was running quite late.

Emma tried to find peace in her mind; she lay on the couch by Mary's cell with her feet propped up on the arm rest. The tension between her and Mr. Gold had seemed to die down- not entirely though- neither of them made further effort to make amends yet.

"What do you think happened to Jefferson?" Mary inquired- mainly to get her mind off her possible conviction- but she truly wondered no less of it. "OOo! Do you think..just maybe the hat worked and he's...'home'-was it? Back to his wondrous world of magic?" She joked nervously but soon her humor fell. "If it did...I wish it'd get me outta here." Emma and Mary had been reflecting on their recent kidnapping- which unfortunately had to be kept secret.

Emma tiredly nodded. "You've been in there too long."

"Emma?" Mary asked. "Whats with the knit-spikiness between you and Mr. Gold? That snap fest wasn't nothing.."

So, Mary did notice the tension. Well.."He's still mad at me for arresting his 'all mighty' self. And I'm still pissed at him for practically sacrificing my life." Partially true.

"Emma I've seen your walls come crashing down; so I know when your trying to build them back up." Determination crossed her. "You said I was like family to you. Don't shut me out."

"Well..."

_**(Meanwhile)**_

__"Why were you with Emma at the fair?" Henry nagged Mr. Gold as he made his way down to the Sheriff's Department.

"That doesn't concern you." Mr. Gold kept his eyes straight ahead. "Children shouldn't concern themselves with the worries of their parents-" Gold froze.

Henry stood looking up at him with twinkly innocent eyes, unknowing of the big lineage hint that had been carelessly dropped before him. Gold patted his head; an action that Henry shrunk away from. "See you later sonny boy." He oafishly smirked- did it again- leaving Henry awkwardly on the pavement.

_**(Inside station)**_

"Wait what! When had Mr. Gold developed a crush on you?" Mary snorked with laughter.

"I don't know! Its all very weird." Emma began losing air as her recent dream came to mind; _Mr. Gold's cane slaughtering the gangsters around her. He stood looking down pitifully on her broken frame, pulling her close as he kneeled- giving her CPR- his simple touch healing her wounds. "Whats happening-"_

There was a knock at the back door (Gold had to enter secretly this way from Regina's prying eyes). She pushed the vivid memory-like dream from her mind. She glanced wearily at Mary. "I'm going to leave." She went to unlock the door for Gold.

When the door was opened he maneuvered by her- casting a hard stare. The spider bites on her palm boiled. He winked.

As Gold rounded the corner he noticed Mary cower. He ignored it at first when awkward tension built between them. Finally he asked when it halted progress.

"Ms. Blanchard if you don't focus I can't save you." He inadvertently pressed for an answer.

"You've met Emma before haven't you?" Mary had formed a scowl.

Gold tried avoiding an answer then he looked at Mary, he couldn't lie to the mother of the women he loved, even if she was unknowing...

"Yes, we've met. Ten years ago, the next town over..." He admitted.

Mary gasped. "You've been outside of Storybrooke?" She didn't know why this excited her.

She watched Mr. Gold's expression sink. Mary thought deeply about the conversation her and Emma had just had. Emma had mentioned seeing a cane exactly like Gold's that night- it haunted her every nightmare and dream. Ten years ago...Henry was ten...

"Did...did you rape Emma?..." Mary asked.

Gold nearly chocked on his coffee. "NO! I would NEVER!" What a horendous thing! Gold then glared at Mary, how dare she assume he'd do such a thing. "Mary." She jumped- he'd never said her name. "Why do you think Regina is against you."

Mary listened as Gold spun a tale that sounded as if Henry had told him to tell her. "You did something unforgivable to her..."

_**(Back at Mary's Apartment)**_

Emma's stomach began to lurch and her heart raced, a burning sensation gurbled up her throat. Her spider bite began to fizz. She fell to her knees by the toilet and began lurching with the curse of vomit.

**(Whoa the truth comes out- almost. Find out why Emma didn't remember Gold when she does will they try to be a family? Also Lacy in Storybrooke; how does she know who she is!) **


	16. Fairytale Land Part 8

Fairytale Land- Part 8

**(Time skip by 2 years)**

Lacy let the fireball in her hand sputter out with the wind when Rumple urgently made his way over to where Lacy crouched in the garden.

She jumped up with equal eagerness. Rumple- through their connection- had seen that Lacy had wonderful news for him. "I found the pretty girl in the yellow dress!" They had both enhanced their skills in keeping their thoughts to themselves; so Lacy was graciously pleased with the sudden breathless expression that crossed Rumple's face.

His face; his skin was a sparkling grey now opposed to the tan lightly dusted gold when she'd met him, the magic was the cause. And it was the magic making him worse.

She knew for sure it was the magic. That day long ago when he'd tried to weasel into her memory she'd in turn gotten a glimpse of his past. And through that small window of time she'd seen him as a father with a dear son- and the trick that got him to be the Dark One.

By Zoso, ever the belligerent **Uncle Zoso**- the previous curse carrier.

The Dark Curse was created by Lacy's ancestors on her father's side. It was meant to enthrall people in favor of the White family bloodline. A member of the family was chosen each generation- preferably firstborn- to watch over the cursed enslaved one.

The person in charge and the person enthralled shared a type of bond. The bond allowed thoughts to be shared both ways- allowing secrets and orders to be kept secret; and it was never questioned or jeopardized.

The powers, however, are not shared betwixt the carrier and caretaker. Only the cursed one had the magic but only to be used as a pawn most times against their will. But as precaution a curse carrier was bred and chosen at birth and raised to loyally serve and protect the White family. This act dubbed it the Dark One Curse because someone blindly following sickened the public.

Sadly, Uncle Zoso had wanted the powers for himself. Uncle Zoso killed his carrier and took all the magic; it was then discovered that if the power had no one to keep it in check it would drive you mad. Therefore Uncle Zoso went insane, and in a moment of deep and blind desperation he'd allowed himself to get enslaved by the Duke.

This jeopardized the safety of the once invulnerable family- there were whispers the Duke would overthrow the White family rule- the family hated Zoso for this.

Thats why it was wonderful news when they learned that the Dark One Curse had passed on. The unfortunate part was that the victim had not been hand picked- no one knew his loyalties. Lacy thought it extra sad that it had happened to a father.

And now it was Lacy's turn to carry the burden of the bond, to share it with Rumple.

Protocol called for the first born- Snow to take the responsibility. But Lacy contained more promise because of her natural born magical abilities. Once her mother, Regina, had explained to her that her Grandmother Cora at a young age had gained magical abilities and that it was now being passed down through birth. Regina told her to keep it their secret, and she had always managed to do so even though she'd learned about it at the age of six- she could especially not tell Snow.

But it just so happened that Granny Cora had obtained her magic from a slave of the Dark One Curse. The bond holder before Zoso- his and King Leopold's mother- was Cora's dear friend and trusted her but Cora became too power hungry. Lacy had learned this part of the story the night of her tenth birthday when the curse passed on. She discovered her father knew more about her and her mother's abilities then he'd led on, and he only knew because of records on Cora's deal.

Lacy's father told her not to tell anyone outside the Dark circle that they knew of Regina's and Lacy's powers as well as their origin.

Their were too many secrets and disloyalties floating around that old palace. Both parents using Lacy as a secretive bridge. And Snow; older than Lacy by nine years was to be kept in the dark about it all- she knew nothing of why she was always left alone. Lacy went to train with her mother; and in the final days before Snow's betrays in training with her father. Snow's betrayal in a way was justified but for unknown reasons.

Lacy was glad to be away- they were all two-faced. Who knew a family with a name meaning purity could be so tainted...

"Lacy!" Rumple snapped his fingers- he spoke just below a yell to get her attention back on track. "Where is she? Who is she?" He sat with his legs criss-crossed, his hands supporting his chin; he'd grown more childlike with the addicting unstable highness of his magic.

The girl to which they were referring had come up in countless recurring visions and dreams they'd been having. Her trademark a yellow silk dress; they didn't know her significance but she was always represented as pure and strong willed.

Rumple always insisted that the girl meant more power; giving reasons of which Lacy did not understand. But Lacy believed that the women meant something special- that she'd in a way help Rumple's case.

"I know that she lives in the kingdom where the ogre wars are beginning to rage. It will be harshest there." At the mention of the Ogre Wars Rumple shifted uneasily. The location of the estate was tedious to find, and she knew the wars had their effect on Rumple- it caused him to seek out the very power that plagued him now. "Her name is Belle."

She kept the part of herself believing that Belle was his happy ending to herself.

Rumple's eyes lit with curiosity.


	17. Storybrooke Part 9

Storybrooke- Part 9

**Want to take a moment to say "hi" to all my readers- especially from other countries. Remember to review so I can know my audience better ^_^ ENJOY!**

**p.s. Remember Emma's spider bites in the mine? They are finally in effect!**

Emma moved to wipe the vomit from her lip only to have a long silvery strand of saliva latch on and stretch a foot and a half as she pulled her hand away. _'Gross,' _she thought. _'What did I eat?'_ She went again to wipe her mouth but it only stuck to the towel and pulled out more yuck like the cheese of mozzarella sticks. "What the hell?" She voiced aloud- getting scared.

Suddenly, she struggled to open her mouth, batting her hands at the sticky substance. Clinging to her fingers it made a tent-like structure from her hands to her mouth- the same small silvery creatures from the mine dashing across it.

She frightfully looked at her bite mark- they were tunneling out of it! The spider must have lain it eggs! "MR. GOLD!" She cried, not knowing what to do; she coughed up more webs. "MR. GOLD!"

Emma closed up all the windows and sealed all all the exits to prevent these devil spawn from exiting the apartment, she began to dial the station.

(_meanwhile_)

Mary watched wearily as Mr. Gold seemed to grow a bit edgy. He'd mentioned a girl named Lacy. She couldn't help but think Gold was crazy- today rather than his usual scent he smelled like whiskey, and she assumed that was fueling his words. " Mr. Gold... are you drunk because of what happened with Emma?" Mr. Gold smiled- yep " She is just hard to get through to..."

Gold rolled his eyes and laughed, " Is this you giving me your blessing ' Ms. Blanchard'?"

He made air quotes around her name but she didn't know why. Just then the phone rang.

"Mr. Gold my mom needs help! There are spiders everywhere!" It was Henry, this time Mr. Gold did cough up his coffee.

"Henry where are you?" He franticly shouted, sounding scared, it was very out of character.

"Ms. Blanchard's house! I think she tried to call you but something happened!" Henry sobbed there was a clatter as he swatted away a spider.

"And where is your mother?" He pressed the phone hardly to his ear.

"I don't know"

"Henry get out of there! Make sure the door is securely shut and don't turn back come straight here!" This sudden shock definitely sobered him up, just enough.

He glanced at a quivering Mary, discreetly he slipped a little forget potion in her coffee, of what little he had. Quickly he made it to one of his assistant's cars. Mary wouldn't forget the whole conversation, but it was dulled just enough so that he would appear as a drunk mourning unreturned love. "Gah the one time I wanted love and I fuck it up, again?" He picked up Henry half-way. He made a show of it all; eyes prying the woods, though the frantic breathing was real- he new exactly where Emma was, in the mine.

He pushed the gas a memory came to mind;

_ He'd saved Emma because she was the Savior. Emma being raped would not have been good for her life- it would have likely lead her on a path away from Storybrooke. 'Damn Pinocchio where the HELL was he?' Mr. Gold had found out about Geppetto's betrayal- it was a wasted effort considering he abandoned her. _

_ He watched here sleep now. He finally felt happy after a long twenty-eight years 'Cursed City'. He felt electrified like the magic he once knew. Sham he tried to commit suicide when he should have had hope. _

_ He smiled; her cascading wavy hair reminded him of Belle's- may she rest in peace. He'd healed his heart from Belle just enough that she was still high in his mind, but that she was still only a light in his distant memory that went out. He sipped from his flask- now wasn't a time to be admiring the Savior's and Belle's similarities._

_ He was in a vulnerable fragile state and love did not need to complicate it further. "Hey." then he saw Emma smile. He couldn't speak at first. "Hi." He put down his drink and limped over to Emma and he'd used the magic he still had to heal his leg a bit, but it was back to the way it was in his coward days- it sickened him. But he wasn't a coward last night- he saved her._

_ "You saved me." She said happily. Was this really going to be the hardened women he saw in his vision? He considered that at the age of eighteen she must be in the stage of lostness in her life- not really knowing where to go. 'Well, I found you, Savior.' Mr. Gold didn't know what to do; you comfort now right? Emma stupidly tried to stand-_

The memory was interrupted by screams. EMMA. "MOM!" Mr. Gold saw Henry struggle with his seatbelt before the car even stopped. "Gold what do I need to know about an 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'?" Henry had a glint of hate in his eyes- like this was all Mr. Gold's fault.

"You need to know nothing. You're staying here."

"No offense but a single cane wont kill a thousand spiders." Gold frowned at this he did NOT want Henry to get hurt- EVER, but he was right.

"Fine. But the plan is to get in and out with Emma unharmed...Well at least not further."

Gold's pessimism clearly irked Henry. Mr. Gold saw he was scared he knew that, and so was he. In fact, thats why he was having trouble consoling Henry- because he was frightened as well. He knew the damage these spiders could do to a person.

He knew who these spiders belonged to- Regina. She must have put those spiders to keep what she was holding in the mine a secret- a defense mechanism; also a reason why she freaked out when Henry had gone down there.

They stumbled over rocks as they ascended deep into the mine's darkness to the Savior's screams.


End file.
